An engine compartment of a modern vehicle is rather crowded. This is due to several reasons. Firstly, vehicles are often smaller in size, which inevitably leads to a smaller engine compartment. Secondly, due to fuel savings, the front of the vehicle is more streamlined which also reduces the available size. Thirdly, more and more auxiliary equipment is placed in the engine compartment. This equipment includes both comfort functions and equipment used to reduce energy usage and exhaust emissions. In some vehicles, the battery is placed at the rear of the vehicle, in order to make place for other equipment in the engine compartment.
In vehicles where the battery is positioned at the front of the vehicle, in the engine compartment, the available space for the battery is reduced. Further, the possible mounting positions are also reduced. The mounting position of the battery will thus be enclosed by other parts, which means that there is no free space around the battery. If an accident occurs, it is thus a risk that the battery will be pressed into other components, or that other components will be pressed into the battery. This may damage the battery such that electrical functions of the vehicle will not function after the accident. Such functions may include an automatic emergency system, which sends an alarm signal to an emergency central. One such system is the Volvo on-call system. Another function may be an automatic door opening system, which opens the doors after the accident, such that passengers easily can escape the vehicle.
Another problem that may occur is that the battery leaves the engine compartment completely during an accident, due to the confined mounting space of the battery, where the attachment of the battery may not suffice.
Different solutions to this problem are known. One solution is to place the battery in the rear of the vehicle, where it is well protected. One disadvantage is the required long, heavy and costly cables that connect the battery with power components at the engine, such as the alternator and the starter motor. Another solution is to use a second, smaller battery that can power specific components after an accident. This is a complicated and costly solution, which may malfunction if there is a short circuit in the main battery. A further solution is to place the battery in a specific protection box, which is both costly and which occupies a large volume in the engine compartment.
There is thus room for an improved battery protective device for a vehicle.